gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type
The FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type is a mobile suit featured in the original design series Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics Anaheim Electronics planned to improve the RX-93 ν Gundam by equipping it with the F.S.W.S (Full-armor System and Weapon System), which included removable Chobham armor to increase its protection and includes two shoulder missile launchers that flank either side of the head. These missile launcher are improved versions of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam's. The ν Gundam's shield is now equipped with additional weaponry in the form of a pair of mega particle cannons, while the hyper mega rifle also increased the firepower of ν Gundam. However, the Heavy Weapon System plan was never completed due to ν Gundam's rushed deployment and eventual MIA status. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The primary beam saber used by the ν Gundam, it is stored on the right side of the backpack and is also known as Custom Beam Saber. Output 0.85 MW. Features a curved beam blade, and can also emit a short blade from the bottom of the grip. Compared to earlier models, it is more energy efficient due to the 'Auto Power On' feature, which enables the saber to instantaneously generate a beam blade only during moments of impact with enemy suits. ;*Spare Beam Saber :Equipped on the left arm's shield mount base. It is a standard-issue beam saber and has a lower output than the primary beam saber. ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a output of 3.8MW. At maximum output, the beam fired is comparable in power to that of a battleship-class main cannon from the same time period. Can also function as a beam machine gun. A single-shot grenade launcher is mounted above the rifle's barrel. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :A 280mm five round magazine hyper bazooka that has improved firing range and destructive power compared to the Hyper Bazooka used by other Earth Federation MS. The bazooka can be fired even when stored on the backpack, catching the opponent by surprise. It is capable of destroying an enemy unit in a single shot and is mostly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Hyper Mega Rifle :The most powerful beam weapon of the suit, at its maximum output, the Hyper Mega Rifle's power is comparable to that of several battleship-class mega particle cannons. This weapon also supported ultra-long-range sniping and featured a bipod for precision firing. A sensor built into the rifle adjusts the power output according to the target's distance, and could be controlled via the mobile suit's psycoframe system. ;*High Mega Shield :The ν Gundam's shield with a pair of mega particle cannons mounted on top. These cannons' firepower is comparable to that of the ZZ Gundam's High Mega Cannon. The High Mega Shield also retains the other weaponry of the original shield. :;*Mega Particle Cannon :;*Beam Cannon :;*Small Missile ;*Shoulder Missile Launcher :An improved version of the multi-use launchers that were widely used in the Gryps Conflict, the Missile Launchers mounted on the shoulders of the H.W.S. can use a wide variety of munitions. During the conceptualisation stage, the launcher was supposed to be fitted with Psycommu Grenades, a weapon in which its trajectory can be controlled to a certain degree by the pilot. However, the plan did not materialise due to development problems with the Psycommu Grenade, but it was said to be linked to the later development of a similar weapon called the "Funnel Missile". ;*Fin Funnel :A remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them more expensive to construct, it gives the fin funnels a longer operational time and allow them to fire more powerful beams compared to normal funnels. The fin funnels also can generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles. Although larger than the normal funnel, the fin funnels have higher mobility as its triple block structure allows for AMBAC movements in addition to being propelled by its thruster. Special Equipment & Features ;*Birdlime Launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands, the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allow the pilot to control the suit as if it is his/her own body. A psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. The cockpit also features airmats that are used in case of impact. History The ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type would have been a considerable upgrade to the RX-93 ν Gundam. However, during the Second Neo Zeon War, Amuro Ray used the ν Gundam to push away Axis, resulting in his sudden disappearance. Gallery Fa-93hws.jpg FA-93HWS_ν_Gundam_Heavy_Weapons_System_Type_-_Fix_Figuration.jpg|ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type in Katoki Hajime Designs & Products Fa-93hws_MetalHeart_KenichiIshibashi_Bandai_1988.jpg|ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type on the cover of "B-Club Special "Metal Heart" - Kenichi Ishibashi Illustration Collection 1" (Bandai; 1988) OVWNuHWS.jpg|Nu Gundam HWS in SD Gundam G Generation World and Overworld Gundam Diorama Front 3rd FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale Nu gundam HSW.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Nu gundam HSW2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla Srwhotnews_hg_nuhwsbox.jpg|1/144 HGUC "FA-93HWS ν Gundam HWS" (2009): box art MG_ν_Gundam_HWS_Ver_Ka.jpg|1/100 MG "FA-93HWS ν Gundam HWS (Ver. Ka)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art HWS_Expansion_Set_for_ν_Gundam_Ver_Ka.jpg|1/100 MG "Expansion Set for MG 'RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka)'" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Action Figures MSiA_fa93hws_p01_USA_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapon System" (North American release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_fa93hws_p02_USA_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapon System" (North American release; 2003): package rear view. GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-back.jpg|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package rear view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_sample_02.jpg|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" action figure set (2002): product sample as "FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type" Notes and Trivia *This mobile suit appears as a playable unit in the PlayStation 2 mecha action video game Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007). *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the Heavy Weapons System is considered one of the more powerful units in the game. In HWS mode, the unit is armed with homing missiles, the Hyper Beam Cannon and Fin Funnels, which are strong enough to shoot down all projectiles, including the tracer rounds for the Ranged Special Attack. In Purged mode, it loses the Fin Funnels and armor in exchange for the Hyper Bazooka, Beam Rifle and Beam Saber. Reference External links *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type on MAHQ.net ja:FA-93HWS νガンダム ヘビー・ウェポン・システム装備型